Truth
by BeckettLove
Summary: What would happen if Kate went over to see Rick. My version on the end of The Limey. Rated M for safety, T rating probably more suitable.


**A/N: I thought I'd do an alternate ending to the Limey since I wasn't too impressed with ABC's version. **

**I don't own anything affiliated with Castle, I just like playing with the characters in different settings.**

XxXxX

Beckett placed the phone back down on her desk and looked back over her shoulder towards the elevator that Castle had just left by. _Had I waited too long? _She thought to herself. Her eyes rested back on the phone in front of her, she had no real interest in seeing Colin again tonight. She had been hoping for an outing with Castle. A part of her was ecstatic when she found out the others were busy. She had never thought that he would be the one busy as well.

With a sigh she got up, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. If she was meeting Colin, a nice hot shower and a quick change was in order.

XxXxX

**An Hour Later – Coffee Shop**

Sitting at a two seater booth Beckett could feel the leather gluing itself to her bare legs. She had chosen a red mini dress. Maybe looking sexy would help her to suck it up and invite Colin back to her apartment. After all if Castle was seeing others, why couldn't she.

Just the thought of him sleeping with the blonde flight attendant made her feel like she was suffering the pain of being shot in the heart all over again. _Kate I love you, I love you Kate. _She couldn't get those words out of her head since she first saw him pull up in his Volvo with the blonde. They were his words he had said to her almost a year ago.

_Were they just said in the heat of the moment?_ She couldn't help but think maybe he hadn't meant them after all. Or maybe at the time he had but had since changed his mind.

"Kate, have you heard a word I've said?" Beckett shook herself away from her thoughts and looked back at the handsome Scottish man sitting in front of her. His eyes were full of confusion. "Are you somewhere else?"

"Uh, no, sorry, it's just, it's been a long day that's all." She gave him a little smile. His hand reached across the table and rested on hers.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" She looked back at him this time her face full of confusion. Beckett could feel herself become flustered and she wasn't sure what to say. "Rick I mean." He paused and looked down at his coffee cup. "My guess is you had a one night stand and you both sensed intense feelings for one another but neither of you want to admit it."

Beckett's face changed to amazement. "Something like that." She shook her head still at a loss for words. "It was a kiss actually, over a year ago. We were undercover." Her eyes joined his on his coffee cup.

"Well from what I've seen in the past couple days, you have two options. First is to have crazy wild sex with me and try to forget about him, which I know is why you changed your mind and called me back." She looked up and saw him staring at her with a big grin on his face. She couldn't resist the urge to smile back, her face turning bright red.

"Or second, go over there and dish it out. It's time to come clean, stop playing these petty games and go through with it. Tell him how you feel. " She broke eye contact with him and reached for her phone quickly dialing Castle's number only to have it go straight to voice mail. "Go over there, don't put it off for another tomorrow."

XxXxX

**Castle's Loft – 20 Minutes later**

As Beckett pulled up in front of his building she turned the ignition off and sat there with her mind racing. Was she really ready to do this or was it the two glasses of wine she downed before heading out on her 'date' with Colin.

She looked up and spotted his loft in darkness, maybe he wasn't home yet. She picked up her cell and tried his number once again. She was quickly greeted by the same woman she had heard earlier reciting the same speech she had already heard "the customer you are calling is unavailable…". She quickly hung up before the beep. She opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air. The brisk breeze mixed in with a few sparse raindrops felt soothing on her skin.

As she stepped up on the side walk she spotted the familiar Volvo a couple of cars up ahead of hers. She prayed he was up there alone in the darkness. The area was completely deserted, the silence of the street was creating an irritating ring in her ears. With one last look up the street she took a deep breath and headed to the entrance of the building. As she was turning she was sure she had caught movement in the Volvo.

She quietly opened her passenger side door of her car and grabbed for her gun which she discreetly placed in her purse next to her badge. After closing the door she crept up to Volvo. The hood was up and the windows were tinted so she couldn't see anything. She moved around to the driver's door and removed her gun from her purse before banging on the window.

Within seconds the door opened and a half dressed Castle with a rumpled hair style got out of the car. "Beckett?" He looked at her in confusion then saw what she was wearing and his eyes began to wander.

Knowing she had already made a fool of herself she pulled her gun out and said "Hands up Castle." He quickly did as he was told while he took a step away from the car. Beckett looked in the drivers side and spotted the blonde once again this time only wearing a short black skirt, and a lacy red bra that left little to the imagination. The blonde's hands shot up quickly while a petrified look played across her face. "NYPD step out of the car with your hands up." She said as she showed her badge.

"Beckett what's wrong with you?" She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. She herself didn't know where she was going with this. Once she heard the car door close on the passenger side she reached inside her purse and grabbed for a twenty which she handed to the girl "go, there's a cab station just up the street." Confusion filled her face and she tried to make eye contact with Castle. "GO!" Beckett yelled once again looking down at the car. She reached down to grab her shirt which must have fallen out of the car when she got out then she began running up the street as quickly as her stilettos would let her.

At that moment Beckett realized her gun was still in her hands, She lowered it then placed it back in her purse. She couldn't find any words to say to him. She was filled with hurt, disgust and anger. Yet once she found the courage to look at him she could see he too was filled with hurt, not over what had just happened, but towards her.

"What's going on between us Beckett." She noticed he was still standing there with his hair in need of being combed, his pants undone about to fall from his waist, and a tight white muscle shirt covering his chest. His hands still stood upright on either side of his head.

"You tell me Castle," Beckett said in the tone she uses when questioning suspects. She took a step towards him.

"I think you have some explaining to do. You had no right to scare her off. You and I both know you had another reason for doing that. Why don't you come out and admit it instead of this lying game you've become so fond of." He lowered his arms while he gave her an icy stare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beckett asked clearly taking offence.

"Oh come on, enough with it, why were you really here?" Castle's voice started rising with anger an lack of patience. The rain started coming down harder and faster. Castle felt his shirt getting wetter with every second that passed.

Beckett felt her hair starting to drip down her back. Her dress was now stuck to her. She looked at Castle's chest and saw his nipples protruding through his shirt. His shirt was nearly transparent now and Beckett was enjoying the vision in front of her even though it really was not the time. She moved her eyes back up to lock with his as she started shivering. The wind was picking up as well.

"Can we please do in the car, you're cold. I have my jacket in there you can use." Castle responded in a calmer tone.

After what had just taken place in there or at least almost taken place in there, Beckett couldn't bring herself to get him his car. "No, let's go sit in mine."

Castle moved his hands to doing up his pants while he walked to the passenger side of Beckett's car then sat inside. They both sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the rain bouncing off the car. They both were looking straight ahead not sure of where they stood.

"So, did you sleep with her?" Beckett asked breaking the silence. She kept her eyes glued to her steering wheel knowing she would probably break down when she heard the answer.

"Yeah," Castle said quietly. Something in his tone made her look over at him. His face was full of regret. He never moved his eyes to look back at her even though he could feel her eyes staring at him. "Why didn't you admit you heard me."

His words hit her hard, her breath caught in her throat. _How did he know?_ When he turned to look at her she saw the hurt on his face and it made her eyes start to water. She quickly turned her head back not able to face him anymore.

The next few moments passed in what felt like hours of silence. Beckett took one last deep breath before diving in. "Because I was scared of what would happen after I said it…back…" Beckett turned her head to see his reaction, however his face kept changing emotions and it was hard to tell what he was feeling.

"Ba..ack?" he stuttered. Castle tried to hide the smile that was growing inside of him. "What are you scared of?" His expression grew more serious.

"Come one Castle, you've been married before, you've been with many women before. I doubt I'm the only one you've said 'I love you' to."

"I have only said I love you to three women in my life and meant it. First was my mother, second was Alexis, and third…third was…you." He shifted his gaze back to his hands.

Beckett's head was swimming now and she didn't know what to think or what to say. This was getting to be too much and she wanted out once again. "Go, we're done here."

"Not a chance Beckett, not again. We're discussing this here and now. I'm not letting that wall you keep building stand between us once again. Either there's something or there isn't. But it comes out now." Castle kept his eyes on her waiting for a response but it was like he was staring at the brick wall. "Damn it Beckett. I know you feel the same for me as I feel for you. You can't keep sending me all these mixed messages for the rest of our lives. I've had it. Either there is something or there isn't. If you don't tell me how you feel I'm getting out of this car and moving on with my life for good. My heart can't take it anymore."

"Castle what happens when I say it and something happens. I couldn't bear to lose our friendship, you mean to much to me."

"We don't know what the future holds. You just have to go with your heart and trust it's not leading you to heartbreak." Castle kept his eyes on her for a few more minutes then reached for the door handle. He looked back at her once again before stepping out into the cold rain.

_Dammit Kate, you can't let him get away. _She thought to herself. She opened her door and yelled out to him but he was already out of hearing range. The rain muffled her voice. She closed the door and started running as quickly as she could down the sidewalk until she saw him turn around to the sound of her heels hitting the ground. "Castle wait," She called out as he slowed his speed and turned to face her.

"Beckett I meant it, I can't take this back and forth anymore."

"I can't lose you Castle, you mean to much to me. I just don't want to say it back just to say it, I want it to come out at the right moment."

"So in short we're back to me shadowing you with a bit of flirting here and there and that's it. No, not anymore." Castle started to turn around once again. Beckett reached for his arm and forcefully turned him around and pulled him close until their lips met. She put all her feeling into that kiss.

Castle felt his tension wash away as he moved his arms around her to caress her back. Neither of them could tell how long their kiss lasted for, they both ran short of breath but neither wanted to be the one to pull away first.

"I'm ready for us, just please be patient with me, I'll say it when I'm ready." Castle put his hand behind her head and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Neither had to say a word more, the feeling in the kiss was telling them both everything they needed to know.

There kiss kept intensifying forcing them back up against the wall of Castle's building as they started losing their balance. Beckett moved her hands over Castle's chest and let them rest on his nipples which were now prominent through his shirt. With the wind and the rain they were both frozen and starting to shiver.

"Should we go upstairs?" Beckett asked while she looked over at him.

"Yes, but just to dry off. We're not rushing into anything. We've waited a long time for this, an extra night won't kill us. Tomorrow be ready at 7. I'm taking you out on an official date. Feel free to wear the same dress by the way." He added in the last part with a smirk on his face.

"In that case, I better head home now, I don't know if we could trust ourselves up there." She leaned in once again for another kiss before turning and walking back towards her car.

His eyes looked her up and down a few times, he knew when he got inside a cold shower would be in order.


End file.
